Infants and small children typically utilize various forms of infant and child safety seats, booster seats, and other protective restraints when riding in passenger vehicles. In many cases, the use of such seats is mandated by law and typically is desirable in order to provide proper support, comfort, and protection for infants and small children. Such devices tend to securely hold an infant or child in the seat and often require an adult to experienced user to securely place the infant or child in the seat.
However, due to the nature of infants, children, and safety seats, it is a known problem that infants and children are left in vehicles when parked due to distractions, absent-mindedness, or other such factors, such as the child sleeping or otherwise not making noise in a front- or rear-facing seat. Such situations can be hazardous to the health of the infant or child, particularly in hot or cold weather conditions. Current systems designed to prevent such situations lack the durability, battery life, and functionality to be effective in providing alerts to parents or caregivers.